vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104853-absolutely-love-the-new-patch-thank-you-carbine
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- You do realize i have pvp'd? Healing is fine... both when they are my enemy and when they are my ally | |} ---- As long as you aren't a spellslinger. | |} ---- You can argue that if you want to, I'm not here to agree with you which is the wonder of discussion. Majority of healers would disagree with you currently though. I heal all the time and currently we can only extend a players life a few seconds rather than heal them up out of danger. The only exception is when the other team's players are just so bad they you've already won the fight by instakilling them or when they do no damage because of a lack of pvp gear. | |} ---- Maybe at high levels. My Warrior is wearing crafted PvP blues and they may as well be quest gear from the start area. | |} ---- WITH BLOOD AND RAGE OF CRIMSON RED. WE FILL MENS SOULS WITH DARKEST DREAD. AND TWIST YOUR MINDS TO PAIN AND HATE. WE'LL BURN YOU ALL. THAT IS YOUR FATE! op-Glad you enjoy the game.... | |} ---- Take a screen shot of your PvP Power... I bet you're still using pve gear with insight runes Looking forward to your in game screenshot showing your pvp power | |} ---- So I disagree with you and the first thing you do is try to taunt me into showing screenshots of my pvp power to prove your point? I bet you don't even know the max pvp power a healer can get currently so what would it do for you? Why don't you show me a screenshot of your PvP healer if you know so much about healing and then I'll show you mine. Long story short, my pvp healing is above 70% and my rating is also above 1800 but I had to sacrifice a lot of support power to get there on top of the reduction we're already receiving. | |} ---- You can't heal, or your character can't heal? You'd be surprised how many who think they suffer from the latter actually suffer the former. ;) | |} ---- ---- Simply trying to find out why you cant heal yet other healers are doing amazingly well. Pretty sure its a gear or skill issue and not a game mechanic issue | |} ---- ---- Pay the 1800 teams for carry. They made it first, they control the ratings. Want 1800? Gotta pay. | |} ---- Xander.... High five for the Red lantern Oath! *high five* | |} ---- Um. My character can't. Snarky as you may be, spellslinger healing is incredibly screwed up right now. Using C1 vitality burst and sustain while surged results in the full cooldown as if it was fully charged. The above also causes the telegraph to stick to your screen until you successfully cast the ability. Activating spellsurge mid cast on a heal will cause the focus drain debuff, despite not affecting the potency of the heal itself. Many heals aren't activating healing aura. Void slip is busted. Probably missed some more. If you want to be extremely pedantic, I probably could technically still heal, it would just be an incredibly frustrating and dissatisfying experience, as well as playing extremely sub-par, all because of a patch that they knowingly released with these bugs in the first place. | |} ---- Kind of like being meh sustained DPS in dungeons/raids. But hey, we got a strong charged shot so class is fine right? | |} ---- Chelley, I like you so don't take offense! You totally need to change your name to Snark Queen! | |} ---- Where the hell are you getting that idea that "other healers are doing amazingly well?" It sure as hell isn't from these forums, reddit, or in game. The healer reaction to this patch has been almost universally negative across all three classes, including from some of the highest ranked and most well geared players. If you think it's a skill or gear issue you're ignorant, plain and simple. | |} ---- Couple that with the fact that our gear is runed for pvpd and not pvpo, it makes the one guy's request for a pvpo screenshot laughable at best. | |} ---- I think our gear is more focused on stats that "should" have done something beneficial if their stat system was worth a crap. | |} ---- Can I pay you in love and cookies? | |} ---- Sure! But I am not 1800 at all. :P | |} ---- That's complete nonsense. A MAJORITY of healers are having a really hard time with this patch because the healing in PvP instances is now completely broken due to its profound nerf and also due to the big dmg boost everyone is seeing as a result of the stat changes. So far you haven't produced a single good argument for your case, but rather belittle the guy for saying what pretty much most healers are currently saying and why they are saying it. On my non healer toons, spells that heal are now completely worthless as well, needless to say. The tier 4 Preparation heals me for ticks of 250 now which is completely trivial at lvl 50. The healing in PvP is an actual problem. Face it and deal with it. | |} ---- Like the fact that 12 of the 20 rune slots give us the choice of pvpd, FINESSE (on the scattershot set), or raw insight? Or the fact that only 6 of those slots (5 fire and 1 air) give us the option to pick up any pvp power at all!?!? (ofc. I'm talking 50 blues---where most players will start). | |} ---- ---- ---- So are they. | |} ---- PvP O allows us to "buy back" some of our support power. In other words, it allows us to heal for a larger percentage of our support power. But if our support power is crap due to stacking PvP O (and poor itemization on gear), what's the point of having that larger % available? I feel like I have to run a multiple regression just to find out. | |} ----